Heavy Pressure
by HarumiLove
Summary: Don't think about him don't think about him don't don't dammit
1. Strike 0

woooo Im backkkkk~ Cause Im back at school HAHA Starts tomorrow ;A; wish me luck! /o\

NOTE: This is a continuation of my one-shot Heavy Presence

Enjoy~

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Strike 0

"Abe is something wrong?"

The raven turned his head to look away from the worried figure in front of him. How could he ever look at him the same? Not after what they did! More like, what he did to Mihashi. But more importantly, how can the blonde act so normally as if it didn't even happen? Abe gulped. Was Mihashi suppressing the event? Was it so horrifying for the other that he's blocking it out completely? This made the catcher even more uneasy and he wanted nothing more that to curl up in a ball in a corner somewhere far away. He cringed at this thought that would normally belong to his pitcher. 'Oh shit! Stop calling him yours!'

"Abe?" Mihashi tried to face the reluctant pitcher. "You've been acting weird all week – since we've gotten here. Did I do something?"

Oh no, now Mihashi was blaming himself for the horrible and cruel things that he did to Mihashi. Abe stood still, frozen. What if…he took Mihashi's virginity?! He placed his hands on his head. Of course he did! 'Holy shit I'm a freak! A monster!'

As Abe panicked to himself, Mihashi placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "..A..be?" He looked worried. "What did I do?"

The raven couldn't take that look anymore. It was driving him crazy. "You did nothing – just leave me alone!" And with that, Abe stormed off.

The dirty blonde fidgeted with his tucked in shirt of his uniform as he looked down at the ground. What could he have done to make Abe so upset? Who was he fooling? He always made Abe upset. But this time seems different. He must have done something really wrong.

Tajima noticed his nervous teammate and he giggled at himself before sneaking up behind the other to slap him on the back with an open palm. "Mihashi! My man! What's wrong? Ya look more freaked out that normal. You did great in practice so you don't need to worry." He clapped his hands once. "Oh! Do ya need me to freshen up the 1 on your shirt?" As he was about to turn the boy around, Mihashi stopped him.

"N-No..!..I..I upset Abe.." He looked down in shame.

Tajima frowned. "Upset Abe? Dude, you always do that."

"This time is different!" the pitcher shut his eyes tight. "I can tell that I've really upset him."

The other boy thought for a moment. "I can't see him being really mad at you. But," he held up a finger "if you really wanna know," he leaned in closer "try to get it out of him."

Mihashi looked like he just learned the greatest secrets of the universe. "How do I do that?!"

The spunky boy responded with a chuckle. "You know, you gotta tease him."

"Tease him? What does that mean?"

"Listen closely, Mihashi, it means that you have to pick a time to make him tell you what you want to know. But, you don't do it right away – you need to build up to it."

Mishahi nodded his head as he listened closely.

"First you need to keep asking him but don't be so persistent about it."

"But..if I'm not persistent then he won't tell me, right?"

"Instead, if he doesn't want to tell you, then just say it's okay but let him know that you are sad about it. And make sure to touch him a lot."

"Touch him? You mean with his hand to make sure he isn't nervous?"

"Yeah…you can do that. But you can also place your hand on his shoulder, arm, or even his thigh! If you really want this to work you can do all three." Tajima smiled.

"Ohh I see."

"And once you feel that you've teased him enough then you go in for the big attack!"

"Big attack?"

"Yes, when you want to attack just make sure that you are alone with him, you know what, you don't have to be actually. But make sure that the people aren't too close to you guys. And when you're ready, just get real close and let him know exactly how you feel. Touch him wherever you want and lay to him straight." Tajima crossed his arms and nodded as if he did a wonderful thing.

"Ah thank you so much Tajima! I'll go do it right now!"

The other grabbed Mihashi's arm. "Whoa there tiger. Not today. He's already upset. Wait until tomorrow so that his emotions are fresh."

"Oh..' the blonde looked down.

"In fact, why don't you sleep with me and Hanai tonight?"

"Ehh?"

Tajima pouted. "What, are we not good enough for you?"

"N-N-No that's not it! It's just that wont Abe think that I'm avoiding him on purpose?"

The other grinned. "That's good! And when he confronts you about it, 'cause he will, just say that you wanted to give him some space. Because after all that's not a bad thing is it?"

"No…I suppose not."

"Good! Now-"

"Tajima! Mihashi!"

The boys jumped at the screeching sound of Ms. Momoe.

"Stop standing there and get to work with dinner!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Both boys quickly made their way back to the building to help.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Abe lay in his bed, thinking, and with all of this thinking he was doing he was getting more and more irritated. More at himself than anything. He was alone in his room when he was supposed to share this room with Mihashi. Well, not really, but after the events that happened last night, Mihashi said that he would be sleeping in Abe's room in case he ever needed Mihashi in any way again. Although he's upset at himself, and doesn't want to involve the pitcher into any more of this nonsense, he was still upset that the blonde wasn't with him.

Mihashi probably figured that he was mad at him and decided to back down on the plan. "Ugh!" As frustrating as this was he couldn't get to sleep just like the night before. If only he could just stop his thoughts about the other. But there was no way he could do that fully. He had to think about Mihashi at least in a business way. He was his pitcher. He needed him just as much as he needed Mihashi. These extra thoughts are what are getting in the way. These thoughts that needed to be locked away somewhere.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Abe woke up, early in the morning, way too early. But he knew that he probably wasn't going to get back to sleep and even if he could it wasn't worth it to try. Getting up, Abe walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He didn't turn on the TV, he just sat there, in silence. He stared at the black screen, which seemed for about 20 minutes until he heard footsteps. Looking over he sees Mihashi. Quickly looking away, he glued his eyes back to the screen. "Hey."

"Ah, good morning." The pitcher was surprised that Abe was speaking to him. Guess he was feeling better now.

There was a long moment of silence and the catcher could here that the other was doing something in the kitchen. After a little while he could hear bare footsteps getting closer until Mihashi sat next to him on the couch.

"Ah, here." He placed down two bowls of cereal for them. He thought a lot about what Tajima told him and he came to the conclusion that being nice wouldn't hurt anything.

The raven was shocked. "Oh…thank you…" He took the bowl and slowly started to eat.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Alright." What a lie. "I bet you slept better though – you know, with not being with me and all." Dumbass. "Not that that's a problem. I don't care. Its better this way anyway."

Suddenly, Mihashi scooted close and placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "I, I did want to sleep with Abe! But, I wanted.." He looked down. "I wanted to give you some space. Obviously you were mad at me, so, I wanted you to cool down with your thoughts. And, I hope that you can forgive me."

Abe gulped. Why was he so close to him? And what was with all of the touching? "I can't forgive you because there is nothing that you have done wrong. I am just mad at myself, okay?"

"Well, what is it? I can help Abe, just like last time-"

Abe grabbed the other by the shoulders and gently pushed him away. "Ah, no that's alright…I uh.."

Mihashi smiled. "Alright, if you really don't want me to help…" he looked at his bowl of cereal and started to eat.

Damn. Now Abe felt even more like the bad guy. He jumped when the blonde noticed him staring.

"Is there something that you need, Abe?"

Without another word Abe leaned in and kissed Mihashi on the lips. To his surprise the other didn't back away.

The kiss didn't last long due to Tajima shouting and entering the kitchen. Hanai followed close behind with a tired look on his face. Looks like Tajima kept him up all night.

Abe frowned and quickly started to eat his breakfast. Once he was done he stood up and started to walk away but was stopped by his pitcher grabbing his arm.

"Ah..Abe…I want to help you.."

The raven's face boiled and he quickly walked away without saying anything. As he passed the other two boys Tajima said something to him but he wasn't paying attention. Dammit Mihashi! Why do you care? Why are you saying these things? And why did you have to make such an adorable face?!

And with that his door was slammed closed.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

To be continued


	2. Strike 1

thanks for hanging in there guys! /v\

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Strike 1

Mihashi stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes from breakfast of his entire team. Everyone rotated duties while during this training session. Today, Mihashi was on kitchen duty, which meant cleaning, gathering, and preparing the food. Whoever is your partner for the trip goes on duty with you. Which means, Abe was supposed to be with him. But, Mihashi has been cleaning dishes by himself. He sighed as he finished the last bowl. What was he going to do? It seemed like things between him and Abe were getting better but then he stormed off all of a sudden. And doing chores by yourself when you could be doing them with a friend wasn't any fun.

Shiga walked into the doorway with Abe with ingredients they were carrying.

Mihashi left the kitchen to walk into the tv room where Hanai was sitting and laughing. Mihashi walked up to his teammate. "Hanai, are you done with your dishes?"

"What" he looked up. "Oh! Yeah, sorry man." He was going to reach for them but Mihashi beat him to it. He got up to join Tajima, "Hey make an awesome meal!" He slapped the blonde on the shoulder and jogged off.

Mihashi smiled and turned to the kitchen. "Ah! Abe! And Mr. Shiga, how are you?" He placed the plate into the sink to clean.

Shiga placed his ingredients on the counter. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed him, Mihashi. I needed help in the garden."

The pitcher shook his head. "Ah…n-no I don't." He was relieved that Abe wasn't avoiding him.

"He was a lot of help!" Shiga laughed. "Okay, boys, you know what's for dinner right? I'll leave you to the preparations while I get more ingredients. We are just missing the spices. You can handle that, right?"

"Yes!" Mihashi yelped.

"Yeah.."

"Mm alright. You behave now." With a wave Shiga was gone and as soon as he left Mihashi spun toward Abe. "A-Abe! I'm so glad that you weren't avoiding me!" The blonde fussed with the towel he was holding.

The catcher crossed his arms. "Maybe I am. I could have volunteered to help Mr. Shiga so I wouldn't have to be near you."

The face Mihashi gave nearly broke Abe into a thousand pieces.

"Ah, no." He reached out and grabbed the blonde in a hug. "That wasn't it, I'm sorry. He asked me to help."

Mihashi sniffled against Abe's shirt. "So you're not avoiding me?"

Abe tilted the other's face by his chin and placed a delicate kiss on the pitcher. "No, I'm not."

"Oh! Abe I'm so glad!"

Abe almost choked at the huge hug he was getting. "A-Alright." He nervously patted Mihashi's back. If he was going to continue to be this cute there was no way he could survive the rest of the day. And speaking of being cute, he pushed Mihashi away. "You need to stop being so nice."

The blond looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Abe scratched his arm nervously. "I mean, don't become a slave to those guys! He could have taken care of his own dishes."

"Do you mean Hanai? Ah but I am on kitchen duty, so, I am responsible for the dishes…and.."

Abe grabbed the other's arm. "I am telling you, that if you become too friendly the others could have ideas. And I don't want anyone having thoughts about you."

Mihashi nodded his head. "Abe, do you have thoughts about me?"

He sighed. "Of course I have thoughts about you. I thought that was already obvious."

The other played with his shirt. "What…kind..of thoughts?"

Abe gulped and those words with his face sent a jolt to his groin. "Why don't you try to find out?" He ran his fingers through Mihashi's hair, which caused the pitcher to shut his eyes, before he leaned forward and kissed the blond on the neck. He nibbled and pecked until Mihashi started to relax and let his hands fall on the catcher's arms. He licked up Mihashi's throat which earned him a squeak from the other, and just as he was about to press their bodies together the door of the complex swung open. Abe glared at the kitchen's doorway, expecting to see Tajima soon. He was pissed that this had to stop but glad that his teammate was always so loud so he knew that he had to stop.

"Hey! Guys!" On queue, Tajima's smiling face entered and he trotted toward them. "After dinner we are gonna play a game! You guys have to join!"

Abe put his hands on his hips. "I'm surprised you got anyone to agree with it."

"Shut up it will be fun! We need a stress reliever any way. You'll come right, Mihashi?"

The pitcher snapped his head up at Tajima and quickly nodded.

"Good! 'Cause if you come, Abe will come."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you guys are a packaged deal."

Abe gritted his teeth and grabbed his teammate into a headlock.

Tajima semi-broke free, laughing, and directed his attention to the third person in the room. "Yo Mihashi, you okay? You seem kinda off."

"I-I'm fine!" he squealed.

Tajima squinted at him before Abe pushed him out.

"Aren't you supposed to be on duty?"

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be cooking?!" And with that, Tajima sprinted off.

"Geez." Abe sighed. "That guy." He shook his head and chuckled. "You know, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"N-No! I want to. If Abe will be there."

"I'll be there." He was taken back by the words and it created a fire in him. "Although, there is a different stress reliever I would rather have." He leaned into Mihashi and grabbed his butt.

"EE!" Mihashi quickly pushed Abe away and faced the sink. "W-W-We should be preparing dinner!"

Abe grinned and followed orders, hoping that this…game…would not last long. He wanted nothing more than for Mihashi to help him with another problem.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Both catcher and pitcher worked together on cleaning the dishes. Abe washed them as Mihashi dried. The rest of the day was pretty relaxing. Kitchen duty was usually a calm day – just preparing and cooking easy meals. While on breaks Momoe advised them to think over their practice routines and how to better themselves. Once dinner was nearing, it was matters of stirring everything into one pot, simmer for a few ours, and serve. Abe watched when Mihashi placed the food before their teammates while wearing an apron. It got him to thinking about Mihashi doing the same for him and as he would bend over to place the food down he would grab him and just fuc-

"A-Abe!'"

The catcher blinked and realized where he was. Mihashi and him had been cleaning dishes once everyone was done with dinner. They were on the last two and he looked over at the other. "Sorry..I was thinking about something."

Mihashi tilted his head. "Were they the thoughts about me?"

Abe smirked. "They were."

Mihashi felt a shiver down his back.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Th-That since putting away everything is nearing, then, I assume the game is going to start soon. I just wanted to prepare you."

"Right." He sighed. "The game.."

"Don't worry, it will be fun because we are together." Mihashi beamed and Abe nearly melted.

Once they had put away all of the dishes, cleaned up the table and kitchen, they both headed toward the rooms to look for Tajima. As they rounded a corner there he was. "Tajima!"

He looked over at Abe. "Yo man, what's up?"

"What do you mean what's up, we are here because you requested it."

Tajima raised an eyebrow. "HAH?"

Abe pinched the bridge of his nose. "The game..."

"O-Oh! Yeah. I forgot. Sorry, it's been canceled." As he said this he was entering his and Hanai's room.

"Wait why?"

Tajima was about to answer when a voice stopped him.

"Would you hurry up and shut the door! I'm not waiting all damn night!"

Tajima smiled and waved before slamming the door and Abe stood as still as stone. That tone…those words…could they be…he gulped. He didn't find it wrong or anything, hell he wished to do the same with Mihashi tonight but just now _knowing_ that right now…his two teammates…his friends…he grabbed Mahiashi's arm and dragged him to their room, shutting the door.

"Abe? Is something wrong?"

The other sighed and sat down on his covers. "It's nothing. Nothing you need to worry about."

Mihashi stood next to Abe and fidgeted with his shirt. "Would you, like me to help you?"

Abe started to pull the blond down until he was stopped.

"W-Wait..let me change clothes."

Before the raven could say anything Mihashi ran for the other side of the divider in the room. Abe rested back onto his elbows, waiting. Once the rustling was done, the pitcher slowly walked into sight, wearing Abe's shirt. Abe wasn't that much bigger that Mihashi but just big enough that the shirt just barely covered him fully. Abe gave a low growl and sat up fully. "If you don't get your ass over here, now-"

Mihashi stopped him short by sitting in the other's lap. "Abe.."

He gulped.

"Let me help you." Mihashi grabbed Abe's face and sloppily kissed him on the lips, partly missing.

The raven half chuckled and half choked, not knowing what to make of this. His perfect little pitcher was on top of him. He couldn't have been any happier.

"""""""""""""""""""""

tbc


	3. strike 2

the thrilling conclusion haha this one was hard for me to finish for some reason

000000000000000

Strike 2

Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit. Abe gulped hard as the dirty blond above him whined. The raven was taking every chance he could to touch Mihashi wherever he wanted. He grabbed the shorter boy's hips hard, wondering if a bruise was going to be left. He slowly trailed his hands up to the other's nipples to play with. Mihashi squirmed at the feeling. Although he did take action first, Mihashi was quick to be submissive again – which Abe didn't mind. He smiled as he realized that this is the second time that Mihashi was on top of him.

Though he did love this view Abe sat up, much to Mihashi's confusion, and smiled while putting a gentle hand on the other's cheek. "Nothing's wrong Mihashi. You said you wanted to help me, right?"

Mihashi nodded quickly. "Y-Yes!" He squeaked.

Abe almost couldn't believe that this was happening, again. But, at least this time Mihashi took initiative. The catcher leaned forward to kiss Mihashi hard. He felt like he needed to make a statement in case something was to interrupt them or if Mihashi would never let him do this again. Once they needed to break for air, Mihashi breathed weakly, "A…Abe is good at kissing."

Abe widened his eyes at the comment. He was also new to this, but that didn't mean he hasn't thought about this moment ever before. "Mihashi…" He was going to tell his pitcher that this was all new to him too, but, that adorable look on his face was too much. If Mihashi thought he was good at kissing…then he was a good kisser. Besides, he was sure Mihashi knew that Abe didn't go around kissing a bunch of people.

He noticed Mihashi looking down at his chest. "What?"

The blond quickly looked away and bit his lip.

If Mihashi wanted something Abe was going to make him say it. He leaned forward again and licked the other's ear. Mihashi squeaked, taken by surprise, "Sh-Shirt!"

"Shirt?" Abe tugged on his own clothing. "Do you want it off?"

Mihashi hid his face and nodded. Abe was a bit surprised but liked that Mihashi was showing more interest – even if it looked like the blond was going to die of blood loss. Once Mihashi waited for the rustling to stop he looked over at his bare chested catcher. Before when they did something like this the room was really dark. But now, he could see clearly and it made Mihashi very happy. He reached out to touch the skin and noticed that Abe twitched slightly at his light touched. He rubbed a finger at one of Abe's nipples, as if experimenting. "Does Abe like this?"

Abe raised an eyebrow at the question. "Yes. I would like it even more if you used your mouth."

Mihashi paused a moment, as if he was calculating the statement. Abe then watched him remove the finger to put in his mouth. The raven raised both eyebrows in shock, loving the view. He then watched Mihashi put the wet finger to his nipple and stifled in a snicker. Not exactly what he meant but it still felt good. He grabbed Mihashi's other hand to put on his neglected nipple. Mihashi took the sign and rubbed both of Abe's nipples. "A-Abe I want to touch you."

"You are, Mihashi."

"No, everywhere."

"Then do it." Abe smiled. "You can."

Mihashi panicked some, not really wanting to take action in fear of making a fool of himself. But, in reality he knew that Abe would never hurt him or neglect him in any way. The blond, shakily, moved his hands to Abe's pants. He fumbled trying to undo them but Abe tried to calm the other down by giving him sweet kisses all over his face. It obstructed his view but Mihashi loved it and shortly he was able to get the pants to come down, as much as they could in their position. Abe got the message and laid back down to raise his hips so Mihashi could finish. He thought Mihashi was only going to pull down his pants but got a pleasant surprise when it all came down. The blond moved from on top to yank the garments down and discard them elsewhere in the room before stumbling around to take off his own clothes.

Suddenly it seemed like Mihashi was taking initiative again and…rushing? Abe leaned up on this arm and took his free hand to Mihashi's cheek. "Mihashi, what's wrong? You seem impatient or something. I don't want you to feel pressured."

The pitcher blink in confusion. "I-I'm impatient 'cause I want to touch Abe. I want Abe to feel good. And….I want to feel good with Abe."

The catcher grabbed the front of the blonde's shirt and yanked him forward for another kiss. Abe took it upon himself to get rid of Mishashi's clothes, except his shirt – he wanted Mihashi to leave that on – and then took off his own shirt. Abe looked down and was relieved to see that Mihashi was enjoying this as much as he was. He grabbed both of their members without warning and began to create a wonderful friction for the both of them.

Mihashi squealed in surprised and a weak gasp soon followed with his back arching. He moaned his catcher's name and Abe gulped hard. He thought this training trip was going to be nothing but painful for him and he was so glad that he was wrong. The blond braced his hands on Abe's shoulders and leaned forward to kiss and lick Abe's nipples before resting his forehead on the other's shoulder.

The quiet sounds Mihashi was making were delightful and Abe knew that he wasn't going to last much longer if he kept going. He tightened his grip and arched his back before coming and groaning Mihashi's name. With a few more pumps the blond came and dug his nails into Abe's shoulders. The raven held Mihashi and laid down on his back, bringing the other with him. He didn't really care about how messy things were at the moment. The blond snuggled close to the other and smiled.

"I want to stay with Abe and help him whenever he needs it."

"That's all I want too, Mihashi."

"I love Abe."

"I l-"

Without warning there was a loud and obnoxious knock at their door. "How was your substitute game?!"

Abe gritted his teeth and growled. "TAJIMA GO AWAY!"

000000000000000

end!


End file.
